


There's a Sorrow About to Fall

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: When Miles dies in war, a recently widowed Jeremy marries Charlie, honoring Miles' wish that he look after the girl. But a year later, when his wife is found alive, he scrambles to find a husband for the girl in order to protect the girl's reputation and his unborn child.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Jeremy Baker/Charlie Matheson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s beautiful, Elliot,” Charlie declared as she looked at the bird taking shape on the canvas next to her own. At only six years old, her eldest stepson possessed a true talent for the arts. 

The little boy's blue eyes shone brightly at the praise. “Thank you for teaching me,” he replied politely, before turning back to his canvas. “I wish I were a bird,” he commented, touching his brush to the canvas. “Then I could fly.” 

Charlie smiled, touching the boy’s shoulder, careful not to jar his arm. “They are free to go wherever they wish, aren't they.”

Elliot giggled. “You mean free to fly wherever they wish.”

Laughing along with the boy, Charlie nodded. She had only been married to his father for a little over a year now, but he had eagerly embraced her in his life. 

Her husband’s first wife had died two years ago in a carriage accident, about the same time Charlie’s uncle, her only living relative, had died in the war. Honoring her uncle’s last wish that he should look after her, Jeremy had married her, thus ensuring the welfare of both her and his two motherless children. 

It had been a good decision. Charlotte and the boys were made for each other, filling the void they all had in their lives. 

Charlie felt safe here and fortunate that Jeremy was her husband, even though she knew very well he was still deeply in love with his late wife. 

“When do you think father will return?” Elliott asked after a few quiet moments. 

“I don't know,” Charlie admitted. Her husband had not seen fit to tell her of his destination, only that he was leaving and did not know when he would return. 

Rising from his stool, Elliot cleaned his brush and laid it aside. “Callum should be up from his nap by now. I’ll go see if he wants to play with me in our fort.” 

“Very well,” Charlie agreed, watching as the boy skipped away. Their fort was built around a tree and stood a few feet off the ground. Inside was any manner of trinkets little boys collected, along with the telescope Charlie had gifted them with at Christmas 

Gathering their things, Charlie motioned for a servant to come carry them back into the house before deciding to walk the gardens. 

With a sigh, she raised a hand to her midsection. The doctor had confirmed her suspicions two days earlier. Since then she had been waiting on her husband’s return to share the good news. She hoped that he would be happy to welcome another child and that maybe, just maybe, it would make the desperate longing in his eyes disappear. 

* * *

After playing outside for the better part of the afternoon, Charlie and the boys settled down in the parlor as Charlie read aloud from Gulliver’s Travels. It was there that Jeremy found them after a four-day absence. 

His hair was disheveled and his shoulders tense as he stared intensely at the boys giving Charlie a feeling of foreboding. 

“Look, boys. Your father’s home,” she said, putting on a cheerful countenance, watching as they scrambled to their feet, flinging themselves at his legs. Swinging Callum up onto his hip, he smoothed back Elliot’s hair. 

“Welcome home, my lord,” Charlie greeted, watching as his eyes left his sons for the first time since he entered the room. He nodded before turning back to his sons. “Elliot, will you take Callum to the kitchens and ask the cook for a treat? There’s something that I need to speak to my lady about.”

Charlie licked at her lips in trepidation as the boys trotted away. “Is there something the matter, my lord?”

Jeremy remained quiet as Charlie studied his face.

Drawing in a deep breath, Jermy gritted his countenance before speaking. “Charlotte, there’s been a development that concerns all of us.”

Clasping her hands in front of her, Charlie braced herself. “A development?”

“I recently received a letter. It spoke of a woman at an abbey up north who had been pulled from the sea two years ago. A woman who does not remember anything about her past. 

“Your wife,” she breathed.

Jeremy nodded. “Yes. I just returned from confirming that it was her.” 

“It’s truly a miracle and couldn’t have happened to anyone more deserving,'' she replied with a ghost of a smile. 

“Charlotte, I never meant to put you in this position.” 

“I know,” she replied, clamping her lips shut as she breathed in deeply through her nose. “I always knew your heart was hers, I’m happy for you, truly.” 

Jeremy raked his fingers through his hair as he looked down at her. “I’m so sorry, Charlotte. If I had thought for even one moment, I would have never asked for your hand.”

“It’s alright, Jeremy. I know you didn’t plan this and I’m so grateful for all you’ve done for me.” She nodded her head several times before swallowing thickly. “What will happen now?”

“I’ve already spoken to my solicitor. Since Maggie never died, our marriage remains intact which means that ours was never legally binding.” 

“I’ll be ruined,'' she whispered, turning away from him. 

Coming to stand in front of her, Jeremy seized her hand, holding it protectively in his own.

“I will let nothing happen to you, Charlotte, I swear it,” he vowed. “None of this is your fault. I promised Miles and I’m promising you, that I’ll see you safely settled. I’m certain we can find a husband who will understand our predicament.” 

His voice rang with a desperation that wanted to believe, but Charlie knew how cruel the world could be, especially for a woman. Right or wrong didn’t matter when one’s virtue was in question. 

“Jeremy, you know as well as I do, society doesn’t care about the circumstances. I’m ruined and no decent man will want to marry me," she replied,  bringing a hand up to her stomach protectively. 

Seeing the motion, Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock as understanding dawned. His shoulders sagged and the air rushed from his lungs as he closed his eyes. “How long have you known?” he asked.

“Not long,” she whispered. “I meant to tell you upon your return.” 

Jeremy nodded and they stood in silence for several minutes. Charlie knew that no decent man would want to marry a woman carrying another man’s child and the thought of being married to someone not considered decent ran a chill up her spine. 

“Sebastian,” Jeremy suddenly said.

Charlie’s brow furrowed. “Pardon?”

A spark of hope danced in her husband’s eyes. “I need to go speak to an old friend,” he told her, his body humming with excitement. “Please, do not despair, Charlotte. I shall find a way to protect you both.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he rushed from the room.

* * *

Sometimes, Bass wondered what his mother would think of how he used the ancient ballroom.

Would she have laughed or scolded him? 

Probably both, he decided. 

His bare feet moved quickly across the smooth floor, attacking his gardener. 

Mr. Bedford didn’t seem concerned, however, as he responded with equally quick movements in order to protect his face. 

Back and forth they moved, attacking and retreating, sweat dripping from their brows. Their faces were red with exertion and their thin linen shirts clung to their bodies.

Sebastian felt his body move as his mind focused solely on his opponent. He had found that sparring with Bedford gave him a certain amount of peace. 

Peace in a world filled with nightmares. Pushing his body to the limit reminded him of being in battle when he had lived only for the moment.

In those moments, his demons remained quiet. 

When he had first returned from the war, he had been restless and found the quiet of Grand Meadow suffocating. 

Over time, he had grown used to it and now cherished the silence and solitude. But on the days that his thoughts intruded, he ached for some kind of release. 

Reluctantly, he had approached his gardener. The man had initially refused to spar with his employer. However, Bass was persistent, and eventually, the man relented.

Bass enjoyed being brought to the edge of exhaustion. When fatigue finally slowed them, they exchanged a nod and went their separate ways. 

Stepping outside into the cool spring air, Bass made his way to the nearby stables and a small well. Pulling up a bucket of ice-cold water, he poured it over himself before shaking his head like a dog 

Heading back inside, he eventually reached the great hall. His gaze drifted up the long staircase that separated it, one side curving towards the east wing and the other towards the destroyed west wing. 

Taking the stairs at a brisk pace, he quickly made his way to the solitude of his charred chambers. The scent of the fire that had killed his family still hung in the air all these years later, although he often wondered if it was simply his imagination. 

Changing into dry clothes, Bass slipped out of his room and headed back downstairs. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Danby, Grand Meadow’s butler as he hovered in the main hall. 

Thin as a stick and as ancient as the forest that gave the property its name, Danby had been in the employ of Grand Meadow probably from the moment he was born, Bass surmised. 

Stopping in front of his father’s study, now his, Bass took a breath before entering. He took in the untidy room before making his way to the windows that overlooked the extensive grounds that he knew so well. 

The silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor towards the study. There was a certain urgency to them and Bass knew without a doubt that they didn’t belong to anyone here at Grand Meadow. 

Bass couldn’t recall the last time a visitor had come to Grand Meadow. Certainly not in the two years he’d been home. As the footsteps came closer, it was more than evident they knew the house. 

Bass turned towards the door as the footsteps came to a stop just outside the study. “Jeremy,” he breathed a spark of affection jumping to life at the sight of his old friend. 

It had been years since they had last seen each other. His friend’s wedding if he wasn’t mistaken. Still, they had been close in their youth. 

“What are you doing here?'' Bass asked harshly, studying his friend’s face. Something was definitely wrong. 

Jeremy snorted at the gruff greeting and Bass was pleased he’d taken no offense. “I need your help,” Jeremy said, forgoing any niceties. 

Bass tensed. No one had needed his help in a long time. Well, except for Miles, and now he was dead thanks to Bass. “My help?” Bass asked, saddened by the fact he would have to disappoint his friend. 

“Yes, something’s happened and I’ve come because I need your help,” Jeremy explained, his voice thick with a desperation that made Bass’ skin crawl. 

“Why would you come to me?” Bass huffed as Jeremy shut the doors behind him. “I’m of no help to anyone.”

“Maggie’s alive,” Jeremy blurted out. 

Bass sucked in a breath at the thought of his friend’s wife taken from him almost at the same time as Miles was taken from them all. Bass had accompanied Miles’ body and belongings home, leaving them in Jeremy’s care, before leaving once again, not even staying for the funeral. 

“She was pulled from the sea and has been in an abbey the last two years,” Jeremy explained. “She doesn’t remember who she is, nor does she remember me," he continued, clutching at the back of a nearby chair. 

  
“She’ll come around,” Bass replied, attempting to console his friend. 

Jeremy nodded before clenching his jaw. “There’s more though. I remarried, a little over a year ago.” 

Bass looked at his friend in shock, before moving over to his desk to shuffle through some papers. “You don’t need my help, you need a solicitor.” 

“I already spoke to my solicitor,” Jeremy explained in a rush as if time were of the essence “and he confirmed that my second marriage is void because my marriage to Maggie never ceased to be binding.”

“That’s good news for you,” Bass replied, wondering about the innocent young woman whose life was about to be destroyed. He watched as Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, nearly pulling it out by the roots, reminding him so much of Miles. 

“It is,” Jeremy agreed, “but not for my new wife,” he replied, closing his eyes. “She’s with child.” 

Bass lifted his head to meet Jeremy’s gaze, a sense of foreboding running down his spine.  “Why have you come, Jeremy?”

“It’s Charlotte, Bass. My new wife is Charlotte Matheson and I’ve come to ask you to protect her. She and the child.”

The breath whooshed out of Bass’ lungs as he sat heavily on the chair behind him. 

“Protect her?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as if Jeremy had presented him with a puzzle missing some of the pieces. 

“Yes,” Jeremy answered, determination shining in his eyes. 

Bass pushed back to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. “I won't marry her.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes with a groan. “Bass, please. If you don’t, Charlotte will be ruined and our child a bastard. That's not what Miles would have wanted for them. It’s not what I want for them.” 

Bass felt a pang of guilt slowly mixing with the desire to help, but the idea was ludicrous. He would be no fit company for a heartbroken woman carrying the child of a man who had never been able to truly love her. 

“Why me?” He finally asked. 

“Because she was Miles’ most prized treasure and he trusted you.” 

Bass groaned at the reminder. Miles had no shortage of stories to tell about his adorable niece Charlotte and just how much he loved her, taking her in when her own family had passed, much the way his own had. “See,” Miles would remind him. “There are people in this world just like you, Bass.”

“I’m asking for a marriage in name only, Bass, that’s all. With your signature, they’ll be forever protected.”

“Miles’ niece doesn’t deserve to live in a tomb,” Bass replied, making his way back to the window. 

“Please, Bass,” Jeremy begged. “They deserve better than to be cast aside and I can no longer protect her the way I promised Miles that I would. The only thing I could do would be to support them financially, but you know as far as society is concerned it would only make things worse.” 

With each word, Bass felt his resolve weaken, the thought of Miles’ never forgiving him for turning his back on the girl, clutching at his heart. 

“Have you even spoken to her about this?” He asked.

Jeremy shook his head. “I came to speak to you first, before getting her hopes up, but I know she’ll agree. She might look delicate and fragile but Charlie has a hidden strength in her.”

Yes, Bass knew. From Miles. 

“If she’ll agree,” he heard himself saying, “I’ll marry her and I give you my word I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe.” 

Jeremy stared at his friend for a moment before his body sagged in relief. “Thank you,” he gasped. “Will you leave with me? I can send my solicitor to London for a special license.” 

“No. I won't leave Grand Meadow,” Bass replied. “If she agrees to marry me, then bring her here. I’ll have the east wing prepared for her.” 

  
  


Jeremy agreed and assured Bass he would see to the preparations and bring Charlotte to Grand Meadow right away before taking his leave. 

Bass was simply happy to see him go. The entire experience had been exhausting. 

What was he to do with a wife and child? What would this shell of a home do to them? He supposed it didn't matter because there was no way he could have refused. He had failed Miles once before, but this was his chance to make amends. If he could protect Charlotte, perhaps he would find a small measure of peace. Perhaps Miles would forgive him for failing to protect his back and perhaps Jeremy would be happy again unburden by his guilt. 

Bass sighed tiredly. What was he to do with a wife? 

* * *

Charlie had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. While she could have very well have blamed it on a combination of the swaying carriage and her pregnancy, she knew that neither of those was to blame. 

No, it was the man awaiting her at the end of this journey. 

She had heard the name before in passing, as Jeremy’s property bordered his. 

Gossip abounded in regards to the reclusive lord who lost his entire family in a terrible fire. People whispered of a curse that marked his face and blackened his soul. No one had ventured near the estate in years and very little was known about its master as the servants kept to themselves. 

Clamping her mouth shut, Charlie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as a wave of nausea swept over her, willing her mind to focus on something other than the sickening sway.

“Are you all right?” Jeremy asked from where he sat across from her. 

“Yes,” Charlie answered, bringing a hand up to her middle as she opened her eyes. 

She watched Jeremy cringe as he realized the problem. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, dragging a hand across his face as if he could wipe away his distress.

“Do not concern yourself, my lord. I’m quite alright.”

* * *

As the carriage rolled to a stop, Charlie looked up at the manor house, dark and uninviting, as Jeremy alighted from the carriage, holding out a hand to assist her. A soft smile played about his lips and Charlie took strength from that as she took his hand and stepped onto the cobblestone drive. 

Leading her past the main entrance, they headed towards the gardens where a small chapel sat nestled amongst a grove of ash. Her steps slowed and she could feel the muscles in Jeremy's arm tense. Stopping, he looked down at her with an encouraging smile upon his face. “I never knew you were so brave,” he whispered. “But how could you not be. You’re a Matheson. Miles would be so proud of you.” 

Tears filling her eyes, Charlie took a deep breath and steeled her back as Jeremy proceeded forward to the chapel. 

Stepping inside, her eyes immediately went to the golden man standing at the altar. Dressed in black, the sun haloed the sandy-colored curls pushed back away from his face, a growth of hair covering the lower part of his face. He stood tall, his back straight, feet slightly apart, hands linked behind his back. 

Even though he had yet to turn towards them, Charlie had no doubt that he was completely aware of their arrival. Her heart began to beat faster with each step she took toward the stranger she was about to wed and belatedly, she realized she had never asked why this man had agreed to marry her. 

Were he and Jeremy really that good of friends that he would make such a great sacrifice. Charlie was suddenly ashamed for thinking only of herself since Jeremy's announcement. Not once had she wondered what he was giving up to marry her. Not only was he giving her his name but also her child. 

However, once they reached the altar, all thoughts fled her mind as Jeremy let go of his hold on her, stepping back to sit in the front pew, leaving her alone with the stranger. 

A tall, golden stranger who hadn't even bothered to look at her yet. 

Only when the priest began speaking, did Charlie register the man's presence and she wondered if there were others she hadn't noticed as her eyes wandered back to the man beside her. 

As the priest droned on, they both shifted, turning slightly towards each other. Charlie let out a relieved breath seeing it as a sign of goodwill. Glancing up at his face she gasped slightly as she saw the scar that ran across the right side of his face. He must have heard her intake of breath as his blue eyes met her own. 

Charlie trembled at the coldness she saw there. 

Bass felt for the girl beside him. He truly did. Fear had radiated off of her from the moment she stepped into the chapel. Fear and pain and regret. 

Emotions that were his daily companions, allowing him to sense them easily in others. 

A part of him couldn't help but regret having agreed to marry her. Yet the other part yearned to know her. She was Miles’ blood. His beloved niece. As frightened as she was, he could see Miles' strength in her, his cocky boldness. She was petite but looked as though she enjoyed time outside. Admittedly, her cheeks were a bit wane but that was probably due to the stress of the day and her condition. Her honey-colored curls danced about her face, and her lips looked like they had known happiness once. Before life got in the way. Something he could very much relate to. 

Now, however, her jaw was quivering as she fought to retain control of her emotions and Bass felt guilt flood his heart at the thought his appearance had added to her distress. Was it not enough that she was being ripped away from the man she loved. Bass prayed the priest would hurry so he could once again retreat to the west wing, leaving the girl in peace. 

Lifting his chin, he consoled himself with the fact that he would do his duty, marry the girl, and then remain far away in the east wing where life no longer ventured. The least he could do was keep his distance, lest he let her down as well. 

When the priest, at last, mumbled his final words, Bass knew he simply could not rush off. At the very least, she deserved to know she had nothing to fear from him. 

“Congratulations,” Jeremy announced, standing as they both turned onwards him. “I wish you all the best.”

He stepped towards them looking at Bass before looking down at Charlotte. “All will be well, I swear it, '' he said softly, grasping her shoulder as he flicked his eyes toward Bass. “He may bark, but he never bites. You have my word, my lady. He will see you safe, always.”   
  


Despite the tension in the room, Charlie managed a small smile for her former husband. “Thank you, my lord.”

Bass simply inclined his head in Jeremy’s direction and then offered his new wife his arm. 

Charlie sucked in a deep breath before slipping her hand into the crook of his arm and walked beside him back down the aisle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon approaching the manor, the large double doors swung open, revealing the servants gathered in the main hall waiting to be introduced to their new lady. Eagerness clung to their features as they stole glances at the young woman by their Master’s side.

“Welcome to Grand Meadow, my lady,” Danby greeted her with a formal bow, his movements stiff. 

The housekeeper glowed with joy as she rushed forward, giving a quick curtsy as she welcomed Bass’ new bride with a warmth that, at least for the moment, had stilled the soft tremble in the hand resting upon his arm.

An answering smile drew at the corners of Charlotte’s lips and she looked at the housekeeper with gratitude in her eyes. The same gratitude that glowed within Bass’ eyes as he gave the housekeeper an appreciative nod. Leave it to Mrs. Stephens to ensure that his new wife would feel at ease in her new home. 

Without prompting, the housekeeper took charge of his wife and began introducing the rest of Grand Meadow’s staff, which was rather limited, despite the size of the estate. 

“Thank you for doing this. I trust that you will take good care of them,” Jeremy said, stepping up to him, looking more serious than Bass had ever seen him.

“I gave my word,” Bass growled, under his breath.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as they swept over Bass’ face. “I don’t doubt you. I never would. I hope you know that.” 

Bass released the breath he had been holding and gave a quick nod of his head.

“I only meant to convey how grateful I am to you for doing this.  I know we drifted apart after…” 

Bass nodded.

“I left you alone because I thought it was what you wanted. But if you ever change your mind, I'm still your friend. I always was and I always shall be.”

Mrs. Stephen's voice interrupted whatever reply Bass was about to utter. 

“I've prepared a small luncheon,” she said, gesturing towards the breakfast parlor that hadn’t been used in years. “My lady, if you'll follow me.”

“Come let us eat something,” Jeremy said jovially, clapping him on the shoulder. “It will give you the chance to speak to your new wife.”

That was exactly what Bass had hoped to avoid. Still, he simply couldn't leave, so, he stepped into the old breakfast parlor where he'd last been surrounded by his family and took his seat at the head of the table in his father's chair. 

Shortly after finishing his meal, Jeremy rose to take his leave. “If I want to make it back to Birchwood House before nightfall, I must depart now.”

Bass bid his friend a safe journey and then watched as Charlotte stepped towards him, her eyes downcast and hands trembling as she whispered a goodbye.

Jeremy smiled at her, reaching for her hands, squeezing them gently. “All will be well,” he told her once again. “Goodbye, my lady.”

Jeremy strode from the room, leaving them alone for the first time as the echo of his footsteps slowly vanished.

Charlotte turned to face her new husband. 

“My lord,” she finally said, her eyes meeting his. “I haven't yet had the opportunity to thank you for what you did for me. I promise I shall do my utmost to settle into this household and not disrupt it. I shall strive to be a good wife and too-”

“There's no need,” Bass interrupted, watching her cheeks go so pale he was afraid she might faint. “You have free rein of the house. The east wing is yours to do with as you wish. I only ask that you do not enter the west wing. There was a fire there and it has not yet been restored. Good day, my lady.” He gave her a courteous nod and then strode towards the door, eager to be away from her. 

“My lord?” She called out.

Stopping, Bass took a deep breath and turned to face her. He watched as she fidgeted with her sleeve, before raising her eyes to his own with determination. 

“Am I to expect you in my chamber tonight?”

Bass looked at her in disbelief, cursing Jeremy to hell and back. Why had he not explained theirs was a marriage in name only. No wonder she was terrified. 

“My lady. I assure you you have nothing to fear in this house. Our marriage is one in name only,” he explained, watching as her breathing calmed and her shoulders loosened. “So long as you stay in the east wing, we need not see each other at all.” 

Meeting her eyes, he stood there for a long moment before inclining his head and then walking away.

Staring after her new husband, Charlie blew out the breath she had been holding. Her hands still trembled, but her wildly beating heart began to calm as she turned his words over in her mind. Had he really meant it? 

She had been so rattled when Jeremy had spoken to her about marrying one of his oldest friends, she hadn’t thought to ask questions. She had simply taken it at face value. 

After all, whether it was for convenience or love, men bedded their wives. Even Jeremy had come to her bed on occasion, always kind and considerate, but never passionate, his wife a ghost between them. 

Yet, her new husband didn't seem to even want her here. She had to wonder why he agreed to marry her. She had nothing to offer him and he made it very clear he had no intention of visiting her bedchamber. Had he really married her as nothing more than a favor to his friend? 

Her thoughts strayed to the hurt she had seen in his eyes. She knew from the gossip that he had lost his parents and younger sisters in that fire that he had referenced. Was that what had traumatized him? Did he still suffer from their loss, pushing everyone away from him? 

With a sigh, she stepped out into the hall, looking around her new home. Everything was clean and orderly, but quiet.  An empty house and an empty life. That's all she had to look forward to. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she longed for Elliott's cheerful laughter and the pitter-patter of Callum's feet on the marble floors as he escaped from his nanny.

Would she ever be happy here? Would her child?

Charlie doubted this house had heard laughter in years. Still, the memory of the housekeepers glowing face brought some assurance. She had liked the plump woman immediately and the way she had looked at his lordship had spoken of long familiarity. 

The sound of a child's footsteps echoed through the hall and Charlie spun around, half expecting a ghost to appear. Instead, it was one of the servants from earlier. 

“My lady. You look lost,” she observed, her gaze sweeping the hallway looking for any others, before turning back to Charlie with a smile. “It is easy enough to do. I have found myself lost countless times in these halls. I’m Nora. His lordship asked me to attend you, to make sure you have everything you need. 

Charlie returned the woman's smile. “Yes, I remember.”

“I must say, I'm delighted that you're here,” Nora said, placing a hand lightly on Charlie's arm to guide her along beside her.

Together they began to climb the stairs that went halfway up to the next floor before splitting in half and winding upward. 

“This place is full of sorrow and sadness, but with your arrival, I hope that joy will finally return.” 

Before Charlie could reply, she heard the sound of small footsteps across the parquet floors above them. “Is there a child here?” Charlie asked.

"That’s my son, Tommy. He likes to hide in the halls. Thomas, come out here and greet her Ladyship."

“Is your husband employed here as well?”

For a split second the smile on Nora’s face slipped revealing an expression of sorrow, before recovering quickly. **“** Tommy’s father has passed on,” she said, moving away to call after her son once again. 

Charlie tilted her head, as she studied the woman. Clearly, there was more to the story. 

A moment later, she looked up to see a little boy, no more than seven or eight, with dark hair and dark eyes that matched his mother’s perfectly. He glanced around his mother’s skirts shyly, carefully studying Charlie as his mother introduced him. 

“Hello, Tommy,” Charlie said gently, lowering herself to her knees so as not to frighten him. “I hear you like to play in the halls.”

The boy nodded.

“I hope that means that you know your way around because I’m afraid I've found myself dreadfully lost.” 

Again his head bobbed up and down. 

“That's wonderful news. Would you be so kind to show me to my chambers? Otherwise, I'm certain I’ll be wandering around for hours.” 

Charlie watched as he moved around to stand in front of his mother and straightened to his full height. “Please follow me, my lady.”

“Oh, thank you so much,” Charlie sighed, pushing to her feet. Smiling warmly at Nora, she turned to follow the boy down the long corridor, hung with portraits of her husband's family. Charlie did her best to remember the turns Tommy took as Nora chattered on. 

The way that she spoke of his lordship, Charlie couldn't help but wonder if Nora was simply a lady’s maid or if there was yet once again more to the story. They eventually came to a stop outside a large door. 

“Thank you so much for your help, Tommy,” Charlie said, looking down at the child. “May I call upon you again should I need assistance?”

Smiling, the little boy nodded his head before taking off back down the hall, disappearing into the shadows. Nora watched him go with a chuckle before pushing open the door to reveal a large chamber that was cozy despite its size. 

There was a massive fireplace along with scones on the walls and plush rugs on the floor. A chandelier hung over the room and a chaise lounge sat near the fireplace. There was a dining table for four in the back, as well as armchairs and side tables scattered throughout. 

“The bed chamber is through here,” Nora said, leading Charlie through another door. 

Charlie was pleasantly surprised at the four-poster bed sitting across from yet another fireplace. Tapestries lined the walls and rugs covered the floors helping to keep the room warm. “This used to be the guest wing,” Nora explained as she spotted Charlie's trunks that had been brought up earlier. 

Charlie looked around the room sadly. Clearly, her husband loathed her to the point that he wanted her on the opposite side of Grand Meadow.

“How long ago was the fire?” Charlie asked. “His lordship mentioned it earlier.”

Nora paused from where she was unpacking Charlie's trunks. “About fifteen years ago, my lady. Why do you ask?”

“His lordship told me the west wing had yet not been restored.” 

Nora turned back to her chore. “It has not and his lordship has forbidden any from entering. He clings to the past as though it can shield him from the future,” she sighed. 

That answer only fueled more questions in Charlie’s mind as to Nora's place here and her relationship with her husband.

* * *

Bass needed to move. He needed to expel the energy that had built up over the last fortnight. 

He’d hardly left his chambers, afraid of crossing his new wife's path. Hed promised her and he intended on keeping that promise no matter the cost. 

He remained torn about his decision to marry Miles' niece. Sometimes he felt relief that he could help her, determined to give her everything he could, hoping to make amends for failing to save her uncle. 

At other times, he cursed himself for allowing the wedding to take place. For allowing her in this place where happiness had fled long ago.

His nightmares had been constant since her arrival. His sister’s screams, the smell of smoke, the heat of the fire against his skin, causing him to wake drenched in sweat, his heart hammering against his chest. 

A sharp knock at the door interrupted his musings as Nora came through it without a second thought as though all were right in the world. Bass could have happily strangled her. 

“Good Lord,'' she gasped, taking note of his haggard face. “You look like death himself,” she observed setting down the tray in her hands before making her way to him. “What are you doing to yourself? You need to eat!”

“I told you to stay away,” he snapped, lurching away from her as she reached for him. 

“You keep telling yourself that Bass, but until you listen to me, I’m not listening to you.” 

“I’m the master of this house,'' he yelled, slamming his fist down on a nearby table. 

“And I am your friend whether you like it or not!” She shouted back before lowering her voice. “Now, come and eat.”

With a disgruntled huff, Bass found himself seated at the small table in his chambers eating. Leave it to Nora to know just how to handle him. 

After a few minutes, he looked up at his friend. “How is her ladyship?”

Nora eyed him from where she was making his bed. “Oh, so you do remember that you're married.” 

Bass narrowed his eyes knowing that she was ignoring his question on purpose. “Well?”

“Well what?” she asked, teasing him

“I swear to God, Nora!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 

Nora turned toward him slowly. “If you want to know then ask her yourself.” 

Taking a breath to lash out at her, she slipped out the door before he could get the words out of his mouth.

With a growl, he stalked towards the window staring out over the wooded green hills and blue sky hoping it would offer a bit of peace. Instead, movement in the garden drew his attention. 

Turning he could see his lovely, young wife and Tommy watching a squirrel scamper around the base of a nearby tree. 

Her honey-colored hair glistened in the sun and the morning chill gave her cheeks a rosy glow. He watched as she smiled, brushing a hand over the boy's shoulder, pointing up to something in the tree. 

Words were exchanged between the two of them. 

Transfixed, Bass watched her, observing the glow in her eyes as she spoke to the boy. They began laughing as the squirrel in the tree dropped a nut squarely on Tommy ’s head and Bass' admiration for her grew. 

Despite the obstacles the world had thrown at her, she refused to bow her head and surrender. Even if only for a moment, she was smiling and laughing, clutching at happiness.

Bass remembered how Jeremy had spoken about her when he had come to Grand Meadow seeking his help. He had spoken of her inner strength and looking at her now, he could see the determination in her eyes to live. To survive. 

Bass both envied her and feared her.

* * *

A storm raged outside as Charlie snuggled deeper under the blanket, covering her where she sat in the armchair in her chambers. A book rested in her lap as she stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace nearby. Unable to sleep, she had risen from her bed and retrieved the book she had started last night. 

Her hand gently caressed the small swell of her stomach as she thought of her uncle. She missed his strength and his unfailing support of her. While he was alive, she had never felt afraid. Even while away at school, just knowing he was at home waiting for her made her feel safe. He had always looked out for her after the loss of her parents and had stayed by her side until the heartbreaking end when Danny had become sick. 

He had always looked out for and now he was dead. 

Two years had passed since Jeremy had appeared in her Uncle's parlor the first time, face grim with grief. 

It was the first she had ever met one of her Uncle’s friends, as he had always kept his social life far away from her. He stayed in his townhouse in the city while she was away at the French finishing school he paid for and then lived with her at his country estate during the summer and school breaks. 

He had left for war on the continent a few years before her graduation.

The day she met Jeremy was the day her whole world had shifted. It was the day she’d been left entirely alone. Jeremy had been a kind husband, taking his promise to her uncle seriously, but he had never actually loved her. 

And now, she was in yet another home with yet another husband who didn't love her. 

Swallowing, she pushed away the darkness and despair that threatened to overwhelm her. She refused to let her spirit be broken by life's twists and turns. 

Life was good, she reminded herself. Her child would be born protected by the Monroe name and grow up in a comfortable home. The housekeeper and Nora and her son had ensured that she felt welcome, showing her endless kindness. Despite her initial misgivings about Nora, the woman had been determined to make Charlie feel at home. 

Outside the wind began to howl, and rain pelted the windows, joined by a loud banging coming somewhere from within Grand Meadow. 

Knowing she'd never be able to sleep and that the book in her lap couldn't keep her attention, Charlie laid it aside, determined to fetch another. Grabbing a candle off the table beside her, she made her way out into the hall, talking to her unborn child along the way to fight off the fear from the noise of the storm and a centuries-old fortress that creaked and moaned with every raindrop. 

Bass, determined to stay awake through the storm lest the nightmares haunt him yet again, moved quietly through Grand Meadow with the steps of someone who had grown up here. 

Entering the library doors, he came to a sudden stop. 

Had he not been in such a hurry, he would have seen the light glowing underneath the door out into the hall. 

Licking his lips, he glanced side to side but all he saw was the glow of a candle coming from somewhere between the long rows. Bass knew he should leave, but if he left empty-handed how would he stay awake. 

Moving one foot in front of the other, keeping close to the shelf beside him, he focused on his goal of retrieving a book. 

Somewhere, further in the room, he could hear the rustle of clothes as the other person moved about. 

As the occasional sigh or chuckle reached his ears he knew it was Charlotte. 

When he heard her footsteps approaching, he looked around frantically, stepping deeper into the shadows. The candle she was carrying illuminated a small area around her and he realized that she was carrying two books within the crook of her arm. 

She wore a dark dressing gown over her white night rail, the hem peeking out from underneath. Her hair was pulled back in a loose plait, a few unruly tendrils dancing around her temples. She was the very image of tranquility and he envied her with every fiber of his being. 

Suddenly, her feet stopped and her head swung around, her eyes colliding with his own, causing her to draw in a sharp breath. “Good evening my lord. I did not see you there. Are you looking for a book?” She inquired, her voice soft and calm as her gaze swept over his features. 

When he didn't answer, he watched determination blaze in her eyes. Determination not to back down. Determination to hold her ground. 

Bass’ admiration grew with every moment he spent in her presence. Not since his family and Miles had he wanted to keep someone near. To not be alone. 

Taking a step forward, he watched her draw in a breath, pulling her books in tight. 

“Are you alright my lord?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked gruffly, putting on his best General’s face, the one that had men in the field shaking in their boots. It had never once failed. Until now. 

He watched as her gaze narrowed and her head tilted to the side in confusion. “What are you doing here?” he asked again, this time with a snarl. 

He took a step forward hoping she would flee the room. 

“I came for a book, my lord. Is that not why one would seek out this room?” She asked a smile curling her lips. “Why are you here, if not for a book?”

She knew. She knew that all his blustering was just an act and was offering him an olive branch. 

“Would you like one of mine?” She asked, studying his face. “I couldn't choose between the two.”

Shifting the candle in her hand, she held out the books. “Here, I cannot possibly read them both at once. Choose whichever you like, and then perhaps tomorrow we can trade.” 

Bass watched in horror as his hand reached for the books out of its own volition. Taking the book on top, his hands wrapped around the spine, still warm with her body heat. 

A soft smile crossed her face as he took the book. “Until tomorrow then. Good night, my lord.” With a nod, she walked past him, her sleeve bruising up against his. 

Bass remained rooted to the spot, shaken by their simple interaction. The last time Bass had felt this close to anyone was Miles. Not even Nora, who knew him as well as Miles had, ever made him feel like this. 

There had been something in Charlotte's face that spoke of a deeper understanding as though she truly understood him, not merely the man he pretended to be. 

He wasn't sure how long he remained there before making his way back to his rooms basking in the glow of their interaction. When he woke the next morning with the book still clutched in his hand, he realized it was the first time he had slept so deeply and felt so rested in years. 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie knew he was there. Her skin tingled and her breath quickened as her body hummed with awareness. 

Ever since that night in the library, she could feel his presence.

Resisting the urge to look over her shoulder, she continued down the garden path she was on. The beckoning sound of water soothed her nerves as she made her way to the rushing river beyond. 

Strangely, she and her husband were perfectly suited for each other and she was surprisingly fine with that. She couldn't say exactly when it had happened but at some point, she had opened her heart to her new husband. 

She wondered if he felt the same. After all, they had both lost their family’s, their homes, and their futures. 

Her hand came to rest on the swell of her belly. “It's just all so confusing,” she murmured. 

However, perhaps I’m wrong and I’m simply nothing but an inconvenience, she thought as she stepped closer to the bank. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Charlie made her way towards the stones that bridged a path through the water. 

The thought of dangling her feet in the cool water was enticing. Moving along the riverbank she had just set her foot upon the first damp rock when someone called out her name, causing her to whip her head around and lose her balance. 

For one terrifying moment, Charlie felt the world fall out from under her, and then suddenly he was there, his hands grasping her arms to yank her away from the river's edge and against his hard chest. 

They stumbled backward, his body protecting her from a collision with the boulder behind them. 

Charlie closed her eyes with a gasp of air, her heart beating wildly. Looking up, she found her husband’s face mere inches from her own, his breath coming as fast as her own, his eyes filled with something that chased away the fear in her heart. 

Relief flowed through her and Charlie found herself sinking into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder as she allowed herself the luxury of holding onto someone and abandoning the solitude that had been forced upon her if only for a moment. 

It had been so long since she’d been held. 

Not since Miles, had anyone held her for comfort or companionship. 

A sigh left her lips as she felt her body relax safe within her husband's arms, but that was when she felt him stiffen and pull away as though her touch were unbearable. 

With a tremulous breath, Charlie straightened, keeping her gaze fixed upon her hands. There was no way she could meet his eyes now that he had all but rejected her. Was she truly so hard to love?

“You shouldn't have come here,” he said gruffly, taking another step backward but keeping a hold of her arm, gently guiding her away from the area. “Those rocks are treacherous. You should take better care of yourself and your child.” 

Charlie finally allowed her eyes to meet his own. His face was tense and he looked angry and annoyed that her carelessness had forced him to intervene. Releasing her once they stepped off the rocky riverbank, he turned back towards the house. 

“Thank you for your concern,” she called after him.

That stopped him but only for a minute before continuing along his way.

* * *

Wandering through the house the next morning, the sounds of grunts and the occasional moan came from the large ballroom. Looking up at the overly large doors as she contemplated entering, Charlie didn't hear footsteps making their way towards her, and when the doors unexpectedly opened Charlie gasped. Her husband seemed shocked as well to find her standing just outside in the corridor. Face flushed and breaths coming in panting gasps, he stopped short. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his thin linen shirt clung to his chest causing Charlie to blush and look away. “I’m so sorry to disturb you, my lord,” she replied, swallowing thickly. 

Bass’ jaw tightened as his eyes raked over her. “What do you want?” 

Charlie's eyes narrowed as she hadn't come here looking for anything and was about to inform him of such before changing her mind. Smoothing her features, Charlie took a step towards him. “I came to ask if you would take supper with me tonight.”

The surprise in his eyes was startling.”Supper?” 

“Yes, perhaps we could get to know each other better.”

She saw the moment the surprise turned to something else. “I do not want any company,” he growled, “and I assure you lady you’re better off without mine as well.” Then without so much as a by your leave, he turned on his heel and stalked away. 

With a sigh, Charlie headed back the way she’d come wishing that there was someone to share her life with. Someone who wanted to be with her. Someone who loved her. 

With that thought still rattling around in her head, she felt a small poke in her belly. With a gasp, she reached for her belly, smoothing a hand over it. “And I love you as well,” she whispered.

* * *

That afternoon, tears sprang to Charlie's eyes as she stood on the small path leading from the gardens to the stables, staring at her husband and her lady's maid in shock. She watched as Nora’s right hand landed on his chest and her left cupped his cheek. Though she had once suspected that there was more so their relationship other than servant and master, she was not prepared to see her suspicions confirmed. Were they in love?

Her eyes widened as she watched Nora suddenly sink into her husband's arms, forehead resting against his chest, much the same way he had held her the day before. Then she had felt so safe. Now she only felt betrayed. She knew from the housekeeper that Nora and her son had returned from France with her husband, however, the housekeeper had not known why. The boy, who was the spitting image of his mother could very well be her husband's son. But if that were the case, why had he not married Nora. He would have had an heir. He could have been happy. He could have had what Charlie had always dreamed of having. 

Sadness overwhelmed her at the thought that neither of her husbands ever wanted her, but in actuality longed for others. Was she truly that unloveable? Tears finally spilled down her cheeks as she turned and fled back the way she’d come. Never had she felt so small and worthless to know she had been nothing more than a burden and inconvenience. 

Frantically wiping at tears that wouldn't stop falling, Charlie headed away from the house mortified that someone would see her in such a state.

Moving away from her husband and Grand Meadow her feet carried her towards the river, its rushing waters driving the thoughts from her head. 

She stood there for a while, hands on her belly as she thought of all the good things in her life. 

Eventually, she continued walking, following a small path that led her away from the riverbank and towards the woods. Wandering lost in thought she didn't take notice that the path eventually ended under the dense ground covering. 

She reminded herself that Lord Monroe had only married her to protect her. He hadn't promised anything else and she had no right to ask for something he couldn't, or wouldn't give. That, however, didn't keep a sob from escaping her throat at the thought of the incredibly intimate scene she had witnessed earlier. 

She could not begrudge them their happiness, for even in Nora's eyes she could see a longing for something that had been lost. No, she had no right to demand anything. 

Coming to a stop, she took a deep breath to fortify herself and turned to return to Grand Meadow only to find herself surrounded by tall trees that blocked out the sunlight with brambles flourishing in between the trunks blocking her way in several places. Just how long had she been out here?

Using a favorite curse word of her uncles, Charlie spun around hoping to see anything that would give her a clue, groaning at the ache in her back. It was definitely time to return home, but which way was it?

Turning in the direction she thought she had come from, Charlie began to walk, wondering if anyone would even notice if she never made it back.

* * *

It wasn’t until after dusk that Bass returned to Grand Meadow. After his conversation with Nora, he had taken his horse out and flew across the countryside, letting himself and the horse release their pent up energy. Looking up at the tall tower of his home he wondered where his wife was and what she was doing. Had she already eaten supper alone in her chambers?

Coming to a stop in front of the stables, he had dismounted his horse when the sound of running footsteps reached his ears. Turning, he saw little Tommy, eyes wide and face pale racing across the gravel and his heart fell. What had happened?

“She’s missing!” he shouted, nearly plowing into Bass as he skidded to a stop. “We've looked everywhere but we can't find her!”

Bass grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders bending down to look into his eyes. “Who’s missing? Who can you not find?”   
  


“Her ladyship!”

Bass stumbled back with a gasp. How could he have let this happen? He had promised Jeremy he would keep her safe. 

More footsteps were rushing towards them and Bass looked up to see Nora with Danby on her heels. Meeting Nora's eyes he knew it was true and not just one of Tommy’s wild stories. His wife was indeed missing. 

“What happened?” he asked as Nora came to a stop in front of him, pulling a distraught Tommy against her. 

“I’m not certain,” Nora explained, brushing back a loose strand of hair from her forehead. “She went for a walk in the gardens, but we cannot find her anywhere. She’s been gone all afternoon.” 

Bass swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Nora, knowing they had both seen her in the gardens just before he had fled to escape Nora’s meddling. 

“Keep looking for her,” he ordered, mounting his horse once again. He watched Tommy and Danby rush back towards the house while Nora looked up at him, concern shining in her eyes. 

“Where will you go?” She asked, pulling her shawl tighter. As daylight waned, the wind had picked up and warmth fled along in its wake. 

“I don't know,” he replied, his eyes sweeping the grounds as though she would suddenly materialize. 

Nora took a step forward, a look of guilt crossing her face. “If she were in the garden, she might have seen us together.”

Bass froze, remembering his conversation with Nora about Miles, and tried to see it through her eyes. 

“If she got the wrong impression, she might have run away,” Nora continued, anguish filling her voice as she looked back towards the garden. 

“She’s far too level-headed to act so rashly,” Bass replied. 

Nora snorted. “No one can remain level headed where matters of the heart are concerned.” 

Sebastian looked at her in surprise. “She doesn't...Our marriage..”

“You can't tell me your heart didn't skip a beat when you found out she was missing,” she said before turning back towards the house. 

Staring after her for a moment, Bass shook his head. What if's and maybes wouldn't help him find his wife. Taking the reins he headed towards the river.

* * *

The wind had grown stronger as Charlie stood in a small clearing, staring up at the cloud darkened sky. 

The wind howled around her as heavy raindrops began to fall. Retreating under the cover of the trees, Charlie wished she had brought her shawl with her as the cold caused her to shiver. 

Clamping her hands onto her arms, she rubbed them briskly trying to stay warm. Her steps had slowed as day turned into night and the darkness seemed to engulf the ground. 

Her breath froze in her throat at the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. Pressing herself against a tree, she stared into the dark, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Again the wolf howled, so close this time that Charlie blindly ran. Her feet stumbled against roots as brambles tore at her skirts and arms. She screamed as something fluttered past her head in the dark unable to tell just what it was that had touched her. 

With her next step, the ground gave way and she fell forward. Pain shot through her ankle even though she had reached out with her hands to break her fall, drawing a pained cry from her lips, muffled only by her head's collision with the ground.

For a moment she lay dazed, listening intently for the sound of the wolf, her jaw trembling with fear. Pushing herself up, she scooted across the ground to huddle next to the base of a tree. 

When all remained silent, she pulled up her dress to examine her throbbing ankle. She doubted it was broken, walking however would be difficult. Holding onto the tree next to her, she used her good leg to push to her feet. Slowly, she tried to put weight on her injured leg only to suck in a painful breath. Searching the ground, she finally spied a dead branch that looked long enough to use as a walking stick. Hobbling over to it, she retrieved it from the brambles. 

Her progress was now slow and painful. Her ankle throbbed and she was tired. Occasionally she’d have to stop, a hand held protectively over her stomach as a wave of nausea washed over her. 

Eventually, a full moon rose, gracing Charlie with enough light to continue picking her way through the undergrowth. She had settled into a steady rhythm when another howl pierced the night. Holding her walking stick to use as a weapon, she scanned the area around her. Her chest heaved as she fought for air and fell backward hitting a tree with her shoulder. Clutching at the tree she struggled to remain on her feet. It was then that she heard something else, her head snapping up at the noise. Had she really just heard that?

“Charlotte!”

Relief flooded her system as tears shot to her eyes, Swallowing the lump in her throat, she managed to call out “Here! I’m here!”

Staring into the darkness, she listened closely, the sound of a soft snicker reaching her ears as a large shape emerged from the darkness. Charlie watched as the large, black horse strode towards her, its ears flattened and movements tense.

To Charlie's surprise, it was none other than her own husband seated atop the overgrown beast, a look of concern in his eyes. The moment he spotted her, he jumped to the ground rushing towards her. She expected him to be angry, disappointed, and annoyed. What she did not expect was for him to wrap his hands around her shoulders and slide down her arms to her elbows. “Charlotte, are you alright?”

His voice was soft and caring as he ran his hands over her body looking for any injury, before cupping her face in his hands, asking once again, “Are you alright?”

Charlie couldn't keep her bottom lip from trembling or tears welling in her eyes at his concern. It had been so long since someone had looked at her with such tender concern. A tear spilled over and rolled down until it hit his hand. Looking away, Charlie took a step back. “I’m alright,'' she answered as his hand fell away.

Clearing his throat, he took a step back himself, his eyes landing on the branch that she rested her weight upon. “What is this? Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, putting his fingers gently on her chin to meet his gaze. “Tell me.”

Charlie swallowed. “My ankle. I fell, and-” 

Without another word, Bass swept her into his arms, carrying her a few feet away, placing her on a fallen log. 

Charlie's heart caught in her throat as he slowly knelt in front of her. 

“Which one.”

The right, Charlie breathed watching as he pushed her skirt up to her knee and began unlacing her half boot. Within a few moments, he had freed her injured foot from its confines. 

“It’s definitely swollen,” he commented as he ran his hand over her stockinged ankle. Gently he moved her foot up and down. “But Not broken.”

Standing, he called his horse over as if it were a trained dog. “I’ll take you home, but it's a long ride. It would probably be best if we put your boot back on. The night is cold.” 

Charlie nodded, bracing herself on the log as he loosed the laces on her boot and slipped it over her foot. She watched as he looked up at her a moment before picking her up once again, carrying her towards his horse. 

“My lord, I…”

Stopping he looked down at her. “Is something wrong?”

“The doctor forbade me to ride. Because of the child.” Her heart thundered in her chest as she waited for his response. She watched as he sucked in a sharp breath and his arms tightened around her. 

“I won't let you fall.” The words were spoken softly but Charlie knew the promise they held. 

Once again he had vowed to protect her and her child and the look in his eyes asked her to trust him. 

“I know,” she finally replied, equally soft-spoken.

Placing her on his horse Bass swung himself up into the saddle behind her, his arms coming around her once more. As his right hand took the reins, his left snaked around her middle urging her to lean back against him. 

With a shuddery exhale, Charlie gave in and allowed herself to relax, welcoming the warmth of his body as she settled into his arms. 

She could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck as he turned the horse towards home. His arms keeping her safe and after he while he relaxed as well. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Afraid that anything could happen to her, Bass held his wife tightly in his arms as they slowly made their way home. 

Her skin felt cool to the touch and he wished he had brought a coat to wrap around her even as he pulled her deeper into his arms. 

As worried as he was about her catching cold, he was even more worried about hurting the child, so they moved at a snail's pace.

His thoughts stayed with the woman in his arms as the horse picked his way through the forest. From her appearance and injuries, he knew she had been through a lot and was probably exhausted. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his breath caressing her ear. 

“I am,'' she replied after a moment, turning her head slightly towards him. “Thank you for coming after me. I was terrified,” she admitted bringing his gaze down to hers. “I was walking, lost in thought, and then…” she shrugged with a sigh, causing her cheek to brush against his. “I should have paid better attention. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. If I hadn't lost my way you wouldn't have had to come for me.”

“You're not an inconvenience.” 

“That’s kind of you to say,” she replied, her voice politely distant, “but I know you sacrificed your future to protect me and I repay you by-”

Pulling the horse to a stop, Bass reached down and grasped her chin, turning her face towards his. “I sacrificed nothing,'' he growled. “You are not an inconvenience.”

For a moment she held her breath, her eyes wide. She looked precious and yet fragile in the moonlight. 

A shuddery breath broke the moment between them. 

“We'll be at Grand Meadow soon,” he said, prodding the horse back into motion. “How is your ankle?”

“It hurts, but it’ll be fine,” she replied, settling back into his arms as though she belonged there. 

She must have dozed off, as the next thing she remembered, Bass’ mouth was next to her ear once again. “We’re home,” he murmured. 

Turning her head, she saw the dim outline of Grand Meadow in the dark, its windows glowing like beacons in the night. 

As they rode into the courtyard, everyone from Nora and Tommy to the footman hastened towards them, all determined to assure themselves of her well being. Tears brimmed in her eyes at the realization that these people cared for her and she wasn't truly alone. 

As her husband dismounted, Charlie feared that he would walk away and leave her there for his servants to attend to, but much to her surprise, after handing the reins to the stable boy, he turned back, and pulling her off the gelding, cradled her in his arms.

“Danby, fetch the doctor,” he ordered as he carried her towards the house. “Her ladyship has twisted her ankle. Mrs. Stephens, would you have a tray sent up and a bath drawn?”

“Of course, of course,” the plump little woman replied as she and the butler rushed off to their assigned tasks. 

“Will she be okay, mama?” Tommy asked with worry. 

From over Bass’ shoulder, Charlie watched the boy rub his eyes as his mother guided him down the hall behind them. 

“She’ll be fine,'' his mother assured as she tousled his dark mop of hair. “Now go to bed. I’ll be in to tuck you in soon,” she said, sending him down the opposite corridor as they reached the landing. 

Charlie appraised Nora carefully as her hand gripped Bass’ shirt tighter, remembering their earlier embrace. 

“Nora, my wife needs a clean dress,” Bass said as he carried her through her sitting room and into her bedchamber. 

Nora snorted. “You mean a nightgown since night has long fallen and it's time for bed?” Winking at Charlie, the older woman turned towards an armoire in the corner. 

Charlie’s cheeks blazed at the implications and from the way Bass had stiffened she knew that he had as well. Charlie didn't know what to think now. If Nora was sleeping with her husband would she have made such a comment? Or for that matter, would a servant be so bold. 

As Bass sat her down on the edge of her bed, his lips came painfully close to hers as she unwrapped her hands from his shirt. 

“Thank you again for coming for me,” she breathed.

Bass swallowed, glancing down to where her hands now rested flat against his chest before straightening. “I bid you a good night my lady,” he replied, even as he remained standing next to the bed looking down at her. 

Before Charlie could open her mouth to reply. Mrs’ Stephens came bustling into the room. “Hot water is in the way and the doctor has been sent for,” she announced making her way to Charlie and Bass running her eyes over the girl. 

“You’ll be fine,'' she assured Charlie before turning to Bass. “She'll be fine, don't you worry, now off to bed with you as well. From those dark circles under your eyes, you need a good night's sleep as well.” 

Bass rolled his eyes at the housekeeper, his affection for the woman brightening his eyes. Making his way to the door, he stopped and took one last look at Charlie over his shoulder before disappearing. 

Charlie's heart leaped at the look in his eyes. 

“You look tired, my lady,'' the housekeeper said. “Would you like to eat?”

Charlie's stomach rumbled in response causing her cheeks to flame in embarrassment. 

The housekeeper chuckled. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed you're eating for two after all.” 

While Charlie wondered how the housekeeper had discovered her and her husband's secret, Nora spun around, Charlie’s night rail clutched in her hands. “You’re with child?”

“I am,” Charlie replied, watching the other woman carefully. 

Charlie watched as tears welled up in Nora's eyes and Charlie's heart sank at the implications, but then a heartfelt smile crossed her face. “That's wonderful, my lady. I’m so happy for you.”

“You’re happy about this news?” Charlie asked, with a tilt to her head. 

“Of course I am,” Nora replied, reaching out to squeeze Charlie’s hand. “I remember how wonderful it was when I first learned I was expecting. There's nothing like it,” she sighed

Charlie felt slightly uneasy at the familiarity of her response, but before she could think any more of it, her tray arrived and the doctor shortly thereafter. 

After being ordered to bed for a week, which Charlie knew would be torturously long, she was given a warm bath, dressed in her night rail, and tucked into bed.

* * *

The weeks passed and things once again returned to the way they were before as if that night had never happened. The only difference being Tommy, who refused to leave her side as if afraid she might disappear again. 

You could often find them playing together, much like today, where there was a spirited game of hide and seek underway. 

Standing in the back stairwell with her eyes closed as she counted loudly, Charlie could hear Tommy softly laughing. Then, as his footsteps scampered away, she heard her name whispered near her ear. 

Her eyes popped open just as her husband’s lips claimed her own with a gentle caress. 

Returning the kiss, Charlie snaked her hands around his neck pulling herself closer to him. To her surprise, he smiled against her lips before kissing her again, the soft swell of her belly pressing against him and at this moment nothing mattered except for the two lives that were his to protect. 

No matter how their marriage had begun, her presence at Great Meadow was the promise of family. His family. A hope that had been abandoned with his parents and sisters.

As Bass looked into Charlie’s eyes, he felt more alive than he had in years. Desire to seize the future they promised surged through his veins. 

As he broke away from their kiss, he looked down into her eyes which shone with hope but prepared for disappointment. Reaching out he cupped her cheek in one hand, as his other arm rested on the wall above her head. “Charlotte, do you want more from this marriage than initially agreed upon?” He groaned slightly even as he gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry, it seems I no longer know how to express myself-”

“I do,” Charlie blurted out, interrupting whatever else he was going to say, raising her hand to cover his own. “I do want more,” she swallowed, “but do you want us?” She asked, her gaze lowering to the top of her belly before returning to his. “I don’t want this child to feel rejected, nor do I want you to feel forced into-”

“Do you love him?” Bass asked.

Charlie’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Him?”

Bass took a breath. “Jeremy.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide. “Is that why-Because you thought-Can you not see that it is you I want?”

The breath left Bass’ lungs and his knees went weak.

“No, I do not love him. I never have. I like Jeremy. He was a kind man and I considered myself fortunate that he took me as his wife under the circumstances. When his wife returned, my heart did not break. I was simply afraid of what would happen to me and my child. Do you mind? About my child?” 

“No!” He exclaimed, meeting her eyes. 

“Are you sure? Because I need you to be honest with me.” 

“I haven't kept my distance because the child I wasn't mine, but because I was afraid that it was him that you wanted.”

Charlie smiled at him softly. “It seems as though we’ve both been afraid. You’re allowed to remember them you know. Allowed to remember all of them with fondness. You’re allowed to laugh and smile and to enjoy your memories of them,” she said softly, stroking his cheek. “You must not allow your love for them to break you. If you do, you’ll never be able to live.”

“I don’t know how to let them go.”

“You don’t have to let them go. All you have to do is remember how they lived and not how they died.”

* * *

When Charlie returned to her chambers that night she was utterly exhausted and deliriously happy. 

To her surprise, Bass had asked her to dine with him that night. For a moment she thought her hearing impaired and he had laughed at her expression. Charlie had never heard him laugh before, causing her to smile so much her cheeks hurt. But for now, her back hurt and she needed a reprieve from the emotions of the day. Sliding in between the sheets, she sighed happily, her eyes closing the moment her head hit the pillow. 

Late in the night when the dark was at its deepness, something warm brushed up against her leg. Something warm, and very much alive. 

Eyes flying open, Charlie scooted backward towards the edge of the bed and as quickly as she could in her condition, scrambled from the bed, grabbing a candlestick from the bedside table. 

Shuffling along the wall, she stopped when a voice, barely above a whisper, said her name. 

“Charlotte.”

Stopping in surprise, Charlie made her way over to the side of the bed where she found her husband, looking around the room in a daze, his eyes widening when he realized she was only wearing a nightgown. 

“What have I done?”

“Nothing,” she hurried to assure him. “I woke to find you beside me. Do you not remember how you got here?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head in confusion. “Sometimes I wake in places I don’t remember going.” 

With a smile, Charlie sat on the edge of the bed beside him. 

“And this time you came to me. I’m glad.”

“You are?” he asked in surprise. 

“Yes. Are you not?”

“Of course,” he replied, reaching for her. “Do you want me to stay?”

“We could just lay here,” she said, a hand moving to her back. 

“Does your back hurt?” He murmured.

Charlie nodded with a sleepy sigh as his fingers rubbed the aching flesh. “Oh, that feels wonderful,” she murmured as her eyelids grew heavy. “Promise you’ll stay,” she mumbled. 

“I promise,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Sleep now,” he urged, brushing a gentle hand over her head.

* * *

By the time she woke, the sun was high in the sky, coating her bedchamber in a warm glow. 

“Sebastian!” she gasped sitting upright, startling not even her husband but also her child who delivered a few swift kicks. 

Her husband’s eyes flew open, alarm on his face as he sat up reaching out for her. “Are you all right? Is something wrong?”

Charlie gave a relieved sigh reaching for him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“You were exhausted from me interrupting your sleep, and I know it is hard to get comfortable.” 

Charlie gave him a soft smile. Unfortunately, at that moment she was overcome by a wave of nausea, a hand flying to her lips. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked, reaching out to brush the back of his hand against her forehead, “what can I do?”

Lowering her hand, she took a few deep breaths. “I’m fine” she assured him, “I just need to eat,” she explained, her stomach rumbling in agreement. She watched as a relieved look crossed his face. 

“Of course. I’ll fetch you something. Will you be alright here alone?”

Charlie nodded, his concern warming her heart. “Yes, I’ll be fine, promise.” 

He returned in no time with a tray full of food urging her to eat. Charlie insisted that he join her. That was how they found themselves sitting on the bed, eating, talking, and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Will we eat together from now on?” Charlie asked leaning back against her pillows. 

“Would want my company?”

“I would value it,” Charlie replied, reaching for his hand.

“Then we shall,” he responded, pulling her hand close, brushing his lips across her knuckles.

* * *

It was one afternoon as they were walking through the gardens when Charlie finally asked, “How did my uncle die?   
  


Beside her, Bass froze, his eyes falling to the path below them. 

Charlie reached for his hand. “Jeremy told me that you served together. I assume that you married me to repay a debt of some kind” 

The look in her eyes when he met hers made his heart twist.

“Yes,” he said, drawing her closer. “I married you to make amends,” he whispered, taking her chin between his fingers. “But that was then and this is now,” he whispered against her lips, proving that it wasn’t guilt or duty that bound them together now. “I want you, too, Charlotte.”

Closing her eyes, Charlie rested her head against his shoulder. “There are some days I just miss home so much,” she whispered, before clutching her belly with a gasp of pain. 

“Charlotte?”

Charlie looked up at him with fear in her eyes. “It’s too soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sweeping her into his arms, Bass hurried back into the house. “Fetch the doctor!” he bellowed at the first footman he saw. 

From where she rested securely in his arms, Charlie could feel the slight quiver in his arms knowing that he must feel the same fear as she. 

As he hurried up the stairs Charlie gritted her teeth as a new pain unlike she'd ever felt rippled through her. “It’s too soon,” she gasped once the pain was over, going limp in her husband's arms. 

Tears ran down her face, praying that this day wouldn’t end in tragedy. 

Bass began shouting for Mrs. Stephens as he strode down the corridor to her chambers as Tommy popped up seemingly out of nowhere. “Open the door!” he instructed the boy

Tommy darted forward, opening the door to her sitting room and then dashing ahead to open the door to her bedchamber as well. 

“I’ll fetch my mother!” he exclaimed, running back out as Bass sat Charlie gently on the bed. 

It was just a few moments later that Mrs. Stephens swept into the room, quickly accessing the situation. “You’re in pain?” she asked 

Charlie nodded. “I think the child is coming,” She managed to gasp out as another contraction took hold. 

Making her way to Charlie's side, Mrs. Stephens nearly pushed Bass out of the way. “Don’t you worry dearie, we’ll take good care of you. I assume you’ve called for the doctor,” she asked Bass

Bass nodded, his face as white as a ghost. “What else can I do?”

Mrs. Stephens reached out to pat his shoulder. “Have some water boiled and send the maids for clean linens.” 

Bass spun on his heel fleeing from the room as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Mrs. Stephens turned back to Charlie with a wink. “That’ll keep him busy for a bit. Now let's get you changed.” 

At just that moment Nora burst into the room, eyes wide, but voice steady and reassuring. “Here, let me get you a nightgown.”

Mrs. Stephens nodded. “You help her change while I see to the bed.” 

Allowing Nora to undo her laces, Charlie couldn't hold back the tears as another wave of pain hit her. Leaning forward with a gasp, she gripped Nora's arms. 

“Breathe” Nora whispered. “Keep breathing until it passes.” 

After the pain passed, Nora stripped Charlie's gown off of her, replacing it with a clean nightgown. “It’s only a month, Charlie. No, that’s not good, but it’s only a month. You know, Tommy was born early as well.” 

“He was?” Charlie asked, a glimmer of hope appearing in her eyes.

“Yes. His father was as worried as I was. But he was fine. And with any luck so will your child. Don’t give up on it now when it needs you the most.” She squeezed Charlie's hands gently. “Do you have a name picked out?” 

“Miles if it's a boy, Amelia for a girl.” 

“Miles?” Nora asked. “Why Miles?”

“It was my Uncle's name. He raised me when he wasn't traipsing over the continent for King and Country,” Charlie explained as she paced back and forth, too anxious to sit and finding some relief from the pain. “Nora, would you fetch my husband please,” Charlie asked, not realizing the look that had crossed the woman's face at her Uncle's name. 

“Of course,” Nora whispered, fleeing the room.

* * *

Rushing back down the hall with a stack of linens that he had all but yanked out of a maid's arms, a terrified Bass burst into his wife's sitting room. 

All he knew was that she had said it was too soon. He had never asked when she was actually expecting. Having seen her running her hand over her belly and speaking to the child within, Bass knew it would break her heart to lose the child but determinedly pushed that thought away as it served no purpose. He needed to stay focused and do what little he could to help. 

Just as he was about to open the door to her bedchamber, Nora appeared. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“It's fine. She’s asking for you.” 

“Then what's wrong?” 

Nora looked back at the door. “Bass. Miles was he…”

“Yes. I was going to tell you, tell you both, I just, Charlie misses him so much and to know that he had a family that he kept hidden from her... I just didn't want anyone to get hurt.”

“She’s our family Bass, she deserves to know.”

“I know, I know, can we just get through this please.” 

Nora gave him a nod. “Go, don't keep her waiting.” 

Stepping around her, he made his way into the bedchamber, handing the linen off to Mrs. Stephens.

“Where's the doctor? And the water?”

“On their way. How is she?”

Mrs. Stephens smiled, setting the linens aside. “Go and hold her hand,” she smiled, leaving to check on the water herself. 

“Sebastian,” his wife called out, drawing him to her side. 

“How are you?” he asked, taking her hands. 

“Sebastian, I need you to listen to me, If anything goes wrong-” Sucking in a sharp breath, she gritted her teeth and squeezed his hands so hard his bones ached. When it finally passed, he helped her over to the bed. 

“Thank you,” she gasped as she lay back against the pillows, breathing deeply before reaching for his hand. “Sebastian, I need you to promise me something”

Holding her hand, a chill ran down Bass’ spine. “If anything happens to me, promise me you’ll take care of my child. Promise me.” 

Bass paled at the thought of living without her, of having to live with yet another loss, but knew she needed this so nodded in agreement. ”I promise.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, relaxing back into the pillows with a small smile as she smoothed a hand over her belly.

* * *

Charlie was exhausted. Hours passed and other than the constant regular pain, nothing else happened. The doctor had eventually arrived, announced that the child was on its way, and retired to the kitchen for a light repast. 

All afternoon they waited, and then into the night, and all the while Bass remained by her side. The doctor had suggested he kindly leave, but Bass had refused at the terrified look that passed over his wife's face. 

“Sit with her,'' Nora urged, gesturing towards the bed. “It comforted me to be held when Tommy was born.” 

After a moment's hesitation. Bass climbed onto the bed behind Charlie, wrapping her in his arms, holding her tightly as the next wave of pain passed.

He told her stories of Miles and their exploits with Jeremy when they were young, causing her to laugh. He even shared stories of his parents and sisters and how much he doted on them, being so much older, carrying on well into the night until Charlie felt something change. 

The doctor was collected as she gave in to the urge to push. 

“This is it!” The doctor exclaimed, sending Mrs. Stephens and Nora rushing to finish their preparations for the child's arrival. 

Charlie felt as though she were being torn apart by the pain as her focus narrowed down to bringing her child into the world. 

When a loud cry pierced the chamber, she sank back against her husband in exhaustion. 

“Congratulations, my lady, you have a daughter,” the doctor announced. Smiling he gave her a peek at the scrunched up little face before handing the crying bundle over to Mrs’ Stephens to clean.

“Oh, she’s a beautiful thing,” the housekeeper exclaimed. “Blonde hair and blue eyes just like her father.” 

Charlie turned her head to look at her husband whose face was frozen, not even blinking as he looked across the room, watching her wrap little Amelia into a warm blanket. Only when Mrs. Stephens laid the baby in Charlie’s arms did he blink, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Hello Amelia,” Charlie whispered, watching as the baby's cries calmed and her eyes opened as though she were seeking out her mother's face, her tiny fists waving. 

“Isn't she wonderful,” Charlie breathed. 

“She is,” Bass whispered, gazing down at the bundle in his wife's arms, his arms wrapped around them both.

“She’s yours if you want her,” Charlie whispered, pressing her forehead against his cheek. 

“I want you both,” Bass replied, pulling away just enough to meet her eyes before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“We want you too,” Charlie murmured, leaning into his embrace, their daughter warm and safe in their arms.

* * *

In the fortnight since Amelia was born, Bass had woken every morning with a sense of disbelief. The moment that he had laid eyes on her tiny face he had fallen head over heels in love with her. Much the way he had with her mother. 

As fall began to turn to winter, he often settled in the large armchair in his wife’s sitting room with Amelia in his arms, simply watching her. 

On this particular morning, he watched as Nora softly approached, standing behind his chair to gaze down upon the child. 

“You’re going to tell her?”

“It’s time. I've waited long enough.” 

“We’ll adjourn to the study.”

* * *

These days, Charlie rose late, for her nights were not as restful as they used to be. Most mornings she wished she could simply roll over and go back to sleep. 

Thankfully, her husband had not only developed an eye for her needs but also showed interest in caring for Amelia on his own. He stopped by her chambers every morning to take Amelia on a walk through the manor or settle in the sitting room. 

Charlie had never seen him so relaxed and unburdened as he was when he was with their daughter. 

Together, they had become parents and Charlie loved her little family more than anything and as she recovered from Amelia's birth, she found herself wanting to be a wife to her husband. 

They’d had precious few moments before Amelia's birth and as Charlie lay there reminiscing she almost didn't hear the knock at the door. 

“Charlotte, may I enter?”

“Please, come in,” Charlie called out. Since Amelia had been born, Nora had begun calling her by her given name, not that she minded. 

“Shall I help you dress?” Nora asked, entering the chamber appearing to be a bit strained. 

“Are you all right?” Charlie asked. “You seem somewhat out of sorts. Is there something I can help with?”

“I’m fine,'' she replied, getting Charlie into her dress and doing her hair. “However there is something I'd like to speak to you about.” She looked towards the sitting room. “Shall we sit?”

“Of course,” Charlie followed the older woman into the sitting room taking a chair across from her. 

“I know you've wondered about me and your husband and why I’m here.”

Charlie swallowed thickly. “I have.” 

“It’s time I told you the truth.”

* * *

Nora sat back in her chair exhausted. “Are you angry?” 

“No, not angry, never angry, just overwhelmed at how incredibly small the world has suddenly become.”

“I care for you, Charlotte and I want you to know Miles’ child. He spoke so lovingly of you, you were never far from his mind.” 

Charlie reached out to take Nora's hands. “We are family, are we not?”

“We are,” Nora nodded, her eyes full of tears “and we always will be.”

* * *

With Christmas fast approaching, Charlie felt it was time to settle the doubts and uncertainties that still festered within her family. 

So, with a quill in hand, she extended an invitation to her first husband and his family to come and stay for a few days, hoping that all would be resolved. 

When the day arrived, Charlie stepped out onto the front drive with her husband by her side to greet their guests. Grand Meadow shone in splendor, having been cleaned from top to bottom. 

There were fires in every room and candles lit the place up. The smell of fresh pastries mingled with the scent of evergreens that decorated every square inch of space. 

“You still think this is a bad idea?” Charlie asked, looking up at her husband who stood stone face beside her. 

Bass took a deep breath as he watched the carriage roll up the drive. “I don't know what to say to him.”

Charlie nodded as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. “It doesn't matter as long as it's the truth,” she murmured as the carriage came to a stop. 

And then their guests were greeting them and thanking them for the invitation, before two little boys rushed up, throwing their arms around Charlie's waist and legs respectively. 

“We want to see the baby!” Callum exclaimed looking up at her as Charlie tousled their hair, watching as Bass’ gaze flew from the children to their parents. 

“You shall, you shall,” Charlie assured them with a chuckle, “but she's asleep right now so you must be patient.” 

“Can we not wake her?” the boy asked with a pout, causing his mother to laugh. 

Charlie smiled at the other woman, with whom she had exchanged a few letters over the last six months. 

Stepping inside the hall after handing their coats off to the waiting footman, Charlie saw Tommy coming down the stairs. “Is your mother feeling better?” she asked. 

“The fever is gone, but she's still tired. She told me to go and play.” 

“She’ll be better in a few days,” Charlie assured her little cousin. “Come and meet Callum and Elliott.” She introduced the boys and within moments they were off exploring the manor.

Smiling, Charlie turned to Lady Highclere. “May I show you the nursery?”

“I'd be delighted,'' the woman replied, casting her husband a meaningful look before falling into step beside Charlie. “I was hoping we’d have a chance to speak alone.”

“As was I,” Charlie replied. “I have every hope that our families can be close, but I feel we must clear the air about a few things.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Lad Highclere said with a smile. “And please, call me Maggie.” 

Charlie nodded. “The nursery is this way,” she gestured, leading Maggie to the suite beside her own. They stepped quietly into the room where a nurse who had been folding laundry gave a small curtsy before going back to her duties. 

Continuing on to the adjoining room, they made their way to the crib near the back wall, a green canopy hanging over it. 

“Oh, she’s beautiful,” Maggie whispered admiring the child's blonde curls, before following Charlie over to a set of chairs in the corner. 

“Have you spoken to your husband about Amelia?”

Maggie nodded with a sigh. “The situation is not easy and Jermey is hesitant. I’m glad that you feel the same need as I to address it.”

“Sebastian is hesitant as well,” Charlie confided. 

“Then it sounds as though it's up to us to talk this out.” 

“Yes, please,” Charlie smiled in return. 

“Now, In a way, the children belong to us all. Jeremy and I would love to be a part of Amelia's life, just as we want you to continue to be a part of the boys. Is that something you would consider?”

“That would be perfect,” Charlie sighed in relief. “I miss the boys so much and I want Amelia to know them as well as the two of you. We can all be a family, can we not?”

Maggie nodded with a smile. “And your husband, does he want to be Amelia's father?”

“He does. You should see them together. He couldn't love her more if she were his own blood.” 

“Then there shouldn't be a problem, should there? I hope our husbands are able to see that as well.”

* * *

Watching their wives walk away, he turned to see a tense Jeremy watching him closely. “This is ridiculous,” he finally said, running a hand through his hair. “We’ve been friends forever. Surely we're capable of having a reasonable conversation.”

Bass’ shoulders dropped with a sigh. “Of course, you're right,” he agreed. “Are you happy? Does she finally remember your life together?”

“Yes,” Jermy beamed. It happened while we were dancing at a ball my mother gave in her honor. 

“I’m happy for you,” Bass replied, genuinely happy for his friend. Taking a deep breath, he found the courage to ask what he needed to know. “Do you want her?” he asked his stomach twisting with fear. 

Jeremy frowned. “Maggie?”

  
  


“Amelia.”

Jeremy swallowed, taking a step towards his friend. “I would like to see her, and I would like to know her. I want to share in her life, the same way I want you to share in my boy's life.” 

The breath he'd been holding rushed from Bass’ lungs causing him to feel light-headed for a moment. 

“Were you afraid I'd try and take her from you?” Jeremy asked, reaching out to lay a hand on Bass’ shoulder. “Did I not entrust her to you? Asking you to protect her and see her happiness?”

Bass nodded. “You did. But I understand that intentions can change.”

Jeremy smiled, his eyes widening in delight. “You're in love with Charlotte, aren't you?”

Bass shrugged as a smile tugged at his lips. “I could not help myself.”

“That’s wonderful Bass. “I’m thrilled for both of you. There's nothing more amazing than family is there?”

“I never thought I'd have that again,” Bass admitted.

“Your family would all want you to be happy. Don't feel guilty about that. Never that.” 

Blinking back tears that were close whenever he thought about his loved ones, Bass nodded. “You're right. It’s just been so long, I think I've convinced myself I didn't deserve it.” 

“Well, it’s time we change that,” his friend replied, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“You're a good friend, Jeremy. I shouldn't have allowed myself to forget that.”

* * *

Although awkward at first, they quickly moved past the initial discomfort and enjoyed their time together as a family. 

The only time there was even a hint of hesitation was the evening they were in the drawing-room and Jeremy made his way to a crying Amelia before Charlie, picking the little girl up in his arms, shushing her as he rocked back and forth. It wasn't until Callum came over to announce that he wanted a little sister that the tension dissipated. 

Maggie and Charlie exchange smiles and continued with their conversation. 

Later that evening, as they sat around the fire, the children nestled close to their mothers as Jeremy read a story, Charlie looked up at her husband who cradled her and their daughter, her chest warm with the love she saw in his eyes, for never could she have imagined such happiness.

~end


End file.
